


El inventor de finales

by MadameTourvel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Microfic, Original Fiction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameTourvel/pseuds/MadameTourvel
Summary: Micro relato autoconclusivo.  Quizás se vuelva parte de una serie, ¿quién sabe? ;)





	El inventor de finales

**Author's Note:**

> Escribo hace muchos años como hobby, y no pretendo hacerlo profesionalmente, pero estoy tratando de mejorar mi escritura al punto de no quemar (casi) todo lo que escribo. Por eso estoy tratando de revisar y reescribir varios relatos y segmentos que tengo escritos, y subirlos para recibir críticas constructivas que me puedan ayudar a mejorar mis habilidades.  
> Este relato sin embargo fue escrito de un tirón en tan sólo 10 minutos, mientras tomaba un examen, en un extraño lapso de inspiración.  
> Espero que les guste.

El inventor de finales es escritor. Pero no un escritor cualquiera. Justamente, escribe sólo finales.

No hay nada que le cueste más que comenzar sus historias o desarrollarlas. Pero siempre sabe exactamente cómo terminan. Por eso tiene una carpeta con 13652 finales posibles para una historia que todavía no ha comenzado a escribir, pero que fácilmente podría ser la suya propia.

Cuando digo que podría ser su propia historia, lo digo literalmente: como sus historias inacabadas son impublicables, su carrera de escritor ha terminado antes de empezar. La única diferencia es que su vida tiene un sólo final posible donde nunca se convierte en un escritor de renombre.

De noche, fantasea con hacerse famoso escribiendo una novela única y genial, en la que todos esos finales sin comienzo se entremezclan y encajan magistralmente unos con otros, creando la mayor obra de arte literaria jamás imaginada.


End file.
